1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article storage device in a motorcycle such as a scooter or the like.
2. Background Art
Heretofore, there is known a motorcycle, particularly a scooter-type motorcycle for carrying two persons, having an article storage box of a large volume disposed underneath a longitudinally long tandem seat for storing two helmets therein (see Official Gazette No. 2756795).
In the known motorcycle, because the article storage box occupies much of a limited space below the seat, an installation position for an accessory such as a battery or the like is limited and forced to be placed far from the center of gravity of the body of the motorcycle. However, because the accessory such as a battery or the like is relatively heavy, when it is installed away from the center of gravity of the body of the motorcycle, it tends to bring the motorcycle out of weight balance. Additionally, in this location, the accessory cannot easily be serviced for maintenance.
If the accessory is positioned near the center of gravity of the body of the motorcycle, then the article storage box suffers another problem in that the storage space in the article storage box is reduced.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel article storage device in a motorcycle, which has a sufficient storage space and allows an accessory such as a battery or the like to be installed near the center of gravity of the body of the motorcycle, for thereby solving the above problems.
To achieve the above object, there is provided an article storage device in a motorcycle having an article storage box underneath a seat for a passenger to be seated thereon, characterized in that the article storage box has a front storage chamber and a rear storage chamber that are arranged in tandem, with a division space defined between these storage chambers by walls of the article storage box and extending as a recess into the article storage box, and an accessory such as a battery or the like is disposed in the division space. With the above features, the article storage box has a sufficient storage capacity, and the accessory such as a battery or the like, which is a heavy component, can be installed in an intermediate region of the body of the motorcycle, thereby bringing the motorcycle in good weight balance.
To achieve the above object, there is further provided a window communicating with the division space defined in one of the walls of the article storage box for taking the accessory into and out of the article storage box via the window. With these features, in addition to the advantages offered by the invention according to claim 1, the accessory can be taken into and out of the division space through the window thus provided in the article storage box with ease.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.